An impossible encounter
by Nyxica
Summary: One-shot about the 11th Doctor exploring the crack in reality. He thinks he's strolling in present London, until he sees a very familiar face.. Rose Tyler is standing only a few steps away from him. Please review! I'd like to hear what you think :)


The Doctor could not believe what he saw. Or better, who he saw. Only a few steps away from where he stood, was Rose Tyler, waiting with her cell phone in her hand.

'Rose?'

She looked up from her phone to this young man, wondering how he knew her name.

'Yes?.. Do I know you?' She looked at him, inspecting.

The Doctor realized that she wouldn't recognize him. And for the first time, didn't knew what to say.

'Eh, well yes!..no!, I'm sorry got to go!'

He rarely felt like this, not knowing what to say and the need to take off. He never takes off. But still he was walking away.

'Wait!' Rose uttered, when someone grabbed her arm. It was her Doctor, the metacrisis.

'Rose..' he said calmly 'Do you know who that is?..' - 'No, but I want to find out'. She looked back at the stranger who was walking away, every step further from where they very briefly spoke.

The metacrisis Doctor pulled her closer, looked into her eyes and said: 'It's him…' Rose looked at him, she knew who he ment, but didn't want to show.  
Her heart started beating utterly fast. 'Don't be too hard on him..' a faint smile arose around his lips when he said that and he let go of her arm. Rose kept staring at her metadoctor 'But how?..'

'I don't know, you better go ask him.'

Rose turned around and ran to the strange young man that was now at a distance, he was waiting in front of a red light to cross the street. Rose started running faster. 'Wait, come back!'

The Doctor tilted his head by hearing her voice. He turned around and smiled when he saw Rose running towards him. He had seen this before.. only no Daleks around this time..

Right before she reached him, she stopped, out of breath.  
The Doctor looked at her, smiling. He missed her so much. But didn't realize it until now, when he saw her standing in front of him.

They looked at each-other for a couple of seconds when Rose stepped closer to him, laying her hand on his cheek. 'Is this really you?' she asked, her voice cracked a bit. The Doctor laid his hand over hers. 'It is me. Just not, the same me. I'm another me now.'

'Are you okay?' She asked, her eyes were wet and worried.  
'I am.. I really am'. He answered.

Rose recognized the look in his eyes. These eyes, so different yet the same. The old eyes of a wanderer. She hugged him and he hugged her back. Remembering everything he his previous self ever felt for her. While still hugging, Rose asked: 'Are you alone?'.  
'Not for long'. He replied. Looking at her, with their arms stil wrapped around each-other.

He noticed her wet eyes and wiped a tear away with his thumb. 'Good'. She said. 'You shouldn't be alone.'

'How is he?' he asked, looking in the direction from where she came, assuming that she was with the metadoctor.

'I couldn't live without him'. She replied, with a smile on her lips.  
'Quite right too.' He answered, smiling wide.

'How did you get here, I thought it was impossible?'.  
'Well, I'm bumping in to quite some impossible things lately'. He answered.  
'Also' he continued 'there is a crack in the fabric of reality, different universes linked to one another. I wanted to explore this side of the crack, it measured as present London, but I didn't realized I was in _this_ version Londen until I saw you.. I've got to find that crack again, because me being here is not what supposed to have happen, it should be.. impossible'. He looked at the sky, thinking about the crack.

'So I guess this really is the last time I see my Timelord?'  
-'Well you never know' he replied 'I don't like saying goodbye'.  
'Then we wont'. Rose said. 'I'll say hello. Hello to that brand new face of yours.'

She hugged him again. He replied 'Hello' in his hug. They let go of each-other and Rose stepped a few steps backwards. She gave him a smile that he would take with him, and then she ran back off to her Doctor.

The doctor crossed the street, wandered off to his Tardis and went on searching for the Impossible girl. Hoping he would strand in New York in the 1930′s in the meantime. But that was.. of course.. impossible.

One-shot, let me know what you think!


End file.
